herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zell Dincht
"What's the point of me being bulletproof if i can't protect those i care about?"— Zell "You can protect yourself." '' — Jessica to Zell, Saving Zell's Mom, Season 4 Zell is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *[[Superhuman Durability|'Superhuman Durability']] *Bullet Proofness: His body is durable enough to stay unharmed by pistols, guns and even rifles. *Offensive Fighter: Zell has undergone countless trainings of Mixed Martial Arts and Taekwondo, which grant him decent offensive skills of fighting. *Overconfidence: Zell becomes quite overconfident for his own performance in battles, that he specifically never bothers to block opponent’s attacks, and will less likely try to avoid. Mostly he sustains damage, knowing that it will not affect him much, before throwing his immediate counter. Roll Buffs: *Base hp: 10 *-3 for opponent’s regular damage rolls *Higher opponent’s base damage rolls (all kinds) are debuffed by half of the ceiling *Damage on him can't go below 1 '''Bulletproof: 0 damage for bullets' Overconfident: *Does not block *-5 for avoid rolls *Forces Trade Damage for all Melee/CQC counters (from and to him) Items: *1 Grenade (taken from a guard @ mayor's residence) *Bone Knuckles and Bone Claws (Shoes) (+1 damage roll) *2 handguns (5 rounds each) Personality *Loud *Confident *Temperamental Background Zell was a mere orphan, a typical crybaby in his childhood, causing him to often get physically bullied by those older than him at school. One day his mutation occurred while he was being beaten up, suddenly feeling no pain at all. Getting courage out of nowhere, thinking that he had gotten some kind of superpower, he stood up and beat those who bullied him right there and then, which got him expelled. However, no one dared to mess with him ever since. Zell was later adopted by The Dinchts, who raised him until today. Storyline * See this character's quotes here. Season 4 Zell travels to the forest by himself and gets into a giant bug hive with exoskeletons scattered around. He gathers them yet gets captured by Mutant Alien Bugs afterwards, trapping him in a cocoon. Due to his durability, the cocoon fails to hurt or infect him that he eventually manages to break free. He sees Adachi Tohru and warns him about the bugs, which soon attack the two. Adachi escapes first while Zell is surrounded by bugs of different sizes. However, he manages to escape, receiving death threats from the Mutant Bug Queen. Meeting Jessica Jones He takes the exoskeleton shards he has gathered to a famous engineer named Laura Whitehill, paying her 500bucks to craft gloves and shoeclaws from the shards. There, he meets a journalist named Jessica Jones and she makes him speak about the Mutant Bug Hive. She forces him to take her to the hive, and he agrees only if she buys him some coffee. After retrieving his new Knuckles and ShoeClaws, he and Jessica go to the hive as he promised. Before they reach the hive, the Mutant Bug Queen attack them with the bugs. The bug queen eventually grabs hold on Zell and tries to impale him, but fails to even scratch his durable skin. Zell immediately kicks her away from him, with his boneclaws scratching deep on her chest. He and Jessica run away afterwards. The two meet another alien named Jessie Jinx, who is friendly enough to give Zell 500 bucks and asks them about the Mutant Bug Hive. After bidding farewell to the friendly Jessie, Zell and Jessica eventually go home. The two learn about each other's mutation, and Zell keeps her number in his phone. Meeting Big Bad Wolf Zell is asked by Kamiya Yurika, owner of the ramen shop which he tends to visit a lot--to supervise (read: babysit) her baby son, Haru. Turns out that Haru is capable of flying, and he flies out of the house when Zell isn't looking. Knowing that the baby is gone, Zell immediately calls Kamiya and they split up to find Haru. Kamiya eventually calls Zell after a while, asking him to come back to her house. The house is wrecked as if something has broken into it, and Zell takes the initiative to go inside and check. Inside the baby's room, much to Zell and Kamiya's surprise, a giant dark furred wolf is laying weak on the floor with baby Haru sleeping peacefully upon his head. Zell helps taking the baby down and returns him to his mom. Being a dog person he is, Zell pities the weak giant wolf and asks Kamiya to allow him feed the wolf with anything in the kitchen. The wolf immediately eats the meat Zell stuffs into his mouth. Feeding the wolf more, he notices that the wolf is injured, a shard is stuck deep through his skin. Zell pulls the shard out, making the wolf bites him, sticking his fang through the young man's skin. Despite this, Zell does not try to stop or attack the wolf. He calls the wolf "Big Bud" (Big Buddy), and baby Haru calls him "Bibby". The wolf later gradually transforms into humanoid form and jumps out of window. The Construction Job Knowing that the incident in Kamiya's house is basically his fault, he desperately seeks for a job to pay for the damage caused, not wanting to depend on his parents. He later applies as a construction worker for the ruins of Mutant Support Corp. When the paycheck day comes, all the marked mutant workers (including him) are gathered in one room. Instead of getting paid, all the mutants are gunned down to death. Zell, due to his bulletproof skin, is unnaffected by the bullets. Shocked as much as the shooters are, he runs out of the building, chased by the guards with hundreds of bullets raining over his head. While running for his life, he bumps into Bigby Wolf who apparently was looking for him. Bigby helps Zell fight the guards and escape. Zell immediately remembers his family, thinking that they may be in danger--he decides to run home, followed by Bigby. Raid on The Dinchts Zell finds out that his house is raided, and enters as Pa Dincht gets shot. He fights the soldiers to protect his father, yet despite Zell thinking he is the target in this case, the soldiers forcus more on shooting at Pa somehow. Pa Dincht gets shot several times, making Zell furious and thus beats the soldiers up. Bigby returns, telling him that more of the soldiers are coming. Zell, out of desperation contacts Jessica, asking for her help. Jessica arrives, followed by a nurse named Nanami. Jessica attempts to temporarily stops Pa's bleeding, and Nanami uses her Sonic Screwdriver to save him yet fails--resulting to Pa Dincht's death while he was telling Zell to protect his mom. Zell and the team make their way to Nanami's car, yet Bigby hands him some money and attempts to leave. Zell stops him, saying that he'll go with him. Jessica joins along, and the three end up walking their way to the Underground Bar, while Nanami transports Ma Dincht and Pa's body there with her car. Meeting Chun-Li Zhang and November 11 One night Ma Dincht disappears, and Zell asks Bigby to help him find her. Bigby tracks her back to Dincht's old house, making Zell even more frustrated and rush to the city. Bigby who's left behind senses someone following Zell, along with the exact same smell he encountered in The Dinchts' house; scent of gunpowder. Bigby rushes towards Zell to warn him, yet as he gets closer to him and the stranger, he suddenly feels his body transforming into his wolf form out of his will. The stranger, wearing black hoodie over their head, noticing this immediately jumps in between Zell and the giant wolf, shouting at him "Run!" As the stranger fights the wolf, the hoodie falls off their back, revealing the person being Chun-Li, with her Negation Tag. Bigby captures her in his mouth and nearly rips her limb off, yet she manages to get off his jawgrip. Zell later calms bigby down and Chun-Li tells him who she is, handing him newspaper article of him being accused of the "accident" at the MSC construction site. Zell later learns that Chun-Li has the same fate and they share numbers. Zell continues to seek for his mom, only to figure out that she has been taken by the police. His attempt to get her immediately out of jail is stopped by Bigby, who's telling him that it is too dangerous for the time being. Chun-Li later takes November to meet Zell in the Underground. November tells the group his whole plan of assaulting the Major's building and to kidnap him. He convinces Zell to join, saying that it will make a change. A mysterious mutant wearing red glasses approaches them and argues November's point. He tells Zell that the best thing to do now is to save his mom first. Zell, feeling more than determined to do that, challenges November to help him save his mom and promises he will help the kidnapping plan with all he's got. Mother Retrieval Zell, Bigby and Nagito (sent by November to help) get into the policestation. Zell wears hoodie to cover his tattooed face, and is forced by the police station's security robot. Nagito punches the robot and Zell beats her up before leading the way deeper. With Bigby's sense of smell, they found Ma Dincht inside a cell. An antimutant samurai appears and fights Bigby, allowing Zell to break into the cell to see his mom. Inside, he sees her with a large M mark on her neck. She is apparently a mutant, which is the reason why The Dincht's house was assaulted. [[Event: Saving Zell's Mom]] Trivia *Zell Dincht is originally from Final Fantasy VIII. *Instead of bloodloss, Zell's Pa was actually killed by the Sonic Screwdriver Nanami used on him. *Zell survived Zerg hive twice. He was once surrounded by an Ultralisk and several Zerglings but he managed to withstand all the damage given and escape. At his second visit, The Zerg Queen tried to impale him but his skin withstood her blade, allowing him to counter her with a kick, stabbing her chest with his Zerg-Bone Claws. *The most damage Zell has ever gotten after obtaining his superhuman durability--was from a grenade. He tried to kick a grenade being thrown at him, in order to protect the knocked out Bigby and failed. He got 9 damage (due to getting 19(-10) damage) while his hp was 10, nearly getting himself killed. *Zell attempted to knock two shooters off the rooftop with a kick, and the GM's ultimatum was that he had to get 6/6 for both opponents to succeed. Zell rolled solid double 6/6, knocking them off the rooftop at the same time, before being knocked out due to being injured by one of them with 1 damage. Category:Characters Category:MainCharacters Category:Mutants